


Night of Uncertainity

by Coriandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriandra/pseuds/Coriandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco reflect on their last night at Hogswart.  Set after Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Uncertainity

Disclaimer: I own nothing and receive no payment for this writing  
other than the feedback of its readers.

What have I done? I've sold my soul and now there's no going back. I only wanted some shared glory and to make my father proud of me. Isn't that what everyone wants? Everyone I know anyway. It isn't my fault. I'm a Slytherin and Slytherin House means ambition. Would anyone in Slytherin House have done anything different? I don't know what a non Sytherin would have done. The same thing, probably although I never understood the people in any of those other Houses, or wanted to.

And what do you think of all this, Potter? Are you gloating about me being at the lowest point of my life? And about Crabbe and Goyle being without my direction for the first time? And my father being still stuck in Azakaban? Go ahead, laugh all you want to because Voldemort's victory is inevitable and we will all be laughing then! Or not perhaps. I don't know. I hardly know anything for a fact anymore.

\----------  
Malfoy... Draco ... What have you done? How could you sell your own soul like that? I saw everything that night. I just couldn't do anything because of the measures that Dumbledore had taken to keep me safe. When I saw you threaten to kill Professor Dumbledore, I really thought you were going to. I thought that was it, there was not hope for either of us anymore. Not for me because he wouldn't be here to protect me, or for you because your soul would have been damaged and what was left of it would belonged to Voldemort completely.

Being enslaved is no life for anyone. It's better to be dead, I'm sure. But when you didn't kill him I could tell that there was some good in you. Why didn't you come over to the right side? Professor Dumbledore pleaded with you and he promised to protect you and your parents. He could have done that, you know. Hasn't he protected me from Voldemort for the last six years? Why didn't you trust him like I always have?

Actually, I kind of understand why. I remember at the end of the fourth year Professor Dumbledore told us we were probably going to have choose soon between what was right and what was easy. You took what seemed to be the easiest path. Doesn't seem so easy now, does it? No one's path is easy anymore, but at least we all know where we stand. And I guess there's no use worrying about you now. You made you choice that night and put yourself completely beyond redemption. Or not perhaps. .


End file.
